


A Vision of the Future

by Wolfsmilch



Category: SABLE (Podcast)
Genre: Comfort, Multi, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsmilch/pseuds/Wolfsmilch
Summary: Sable meets a monster.





	

She was alone. Surrounded by total darkness. She felt like she was floating, suspended by unknown forces in the black nothingness. It seemed to her like she was there for hours, helpless, motionless.

Then, a pale light appeared, but the moment it popped up, it seemed to have been there forever. It looked like it came from miles away, slowly getting closer and closer.

The source of the light was right in front of her now, close enough to touch, but it did not illuminate her body. The light was so bright, it should have blinded her, but she couldn’t turn her head even if she wanted to.

Then she saw it. A shadow slowly rose into the beam of light. A long, dark figure, was it human? Its shape seemed human but its head was so unnatural. It was big, too big for a human, adorned by large curled horns, like those of a ram, and they were attached to a skull, completely blank, no skin, and no flesh stretching over it.

The figure moved closer. It raised its head, looking directly at her, the pale bone seemed to glow in the pale light. The thing standing before her had no face, it had … a beak? A big, dark beak, long enough to reach well onto its chest. The rest of its long body was covered in black feathers. 

She stared at it. It seemed to watch her, turning its head as if to focus better on her. She saw the light reflected in its eye, a tiny glimmer. It opened its beak in a silent cry. Then it jumped.

“Sable, wake up!”

She shot up straight in bed, the world bursting into existence around her. She was in her bedroom, Esmeralda and Joe both staring at her, looking more worried than Sable had ever seen them.

“Are you ok? Did you have a nightmare?” Joe’s voice was soft, like he was afraid to startle her further.

“I-I saw a, I don’t know. A monster? It attacked me.” Sable shivered. She felt so cold suddenly. When she looked down, she saw that her shirt was clinging to her body, drenched in sweat.

“Hang on. Let’s get you in some dry clothes.” Esme got up and grabbed a fresh shirt for her. It was one of Joe’s.

Sable struggled out of her top and put Joe’s shirt on. It was much too big, the loose fabric pooling around her waist.

“Do you want something to drink?” Joe still looked worried.

“I’m fine you two. Stop fussing about me.”

Joe smiled. “Sorry. Your arm just hit me in the face, you know.”

“What Joe wants to say, is that it seemed very serious. You were rolling around, your arms flailing, I was afraid you were gonna hurt yourself.”

“Or me.” Esme grunted and punched Joe’s arm, Joe gasping in mock offence.

“I’m fine. And I’m sorry about your face.” She leaned over and kissed his forehead. “Let’s go back to sleep. I’ll tell you about it tomorrow, okay?”  

Esme still looked worried, letting out a defeated sigh. “Okay.” She kissed Sable’s cheek. “Sleep well, my little crow.”

“Good night.”

Esme turned off the light and they lay down on either side of Sable, cuddling up to her, as if trying to protect her from the monster she saw in her dream.

Sable thoughts drifted back to her dream. She remembered the darkness, the blinding light and that creature.

It looked like, like …

She couldn’t remember. The thought was right in front of her mind, she could feel it, but the harder she tried to grasp it, the cloudier her memory was.

Whatever it was, it was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Tell me what you think or just say hi.  
> [Tumblr](https://loveandloveby-products.tumblr.com/)


End file.
